


barista-slash-coffee shop owner-slash-late night DJ

by sassastrophe (regulardudetier)



Series: i was laying on the sofa and you were fanning me [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, M/M, Uni AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/sassastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">basically a uni AU but it's based off a coffee shop with nick owning the cafe and louis being a student or something. it's short and kind of dumb. and silly. but so dumb. I lost track of what I wanted to do so it's weird ending.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	barista-slash-coffee shop owner-slash-late night DJ

"Go up to him."

"Absolutely not, Haz."

"Come on, Louis! It's not that hard. Just ask him for his number, that's it, if he says no-"

"This is my favorite coffee shop in London. If he says no I might as well off myself because I can't live without this place."

"Don't be such a priss..."

"Shove off, Li."

It's nothing, really. Just a barista at this cafe. Louis' favorite cafe. The one he visits so often that they know him by name, know what to have ready for him, know that he wants an iced coffee and a slice of lemon cake every Tuesday and Thursday around three or so. It's not much. Just free wifi, fairly quiet during the study hours, great atmosphere.

Oh, and the owner is sort of gorgeous.

Gorgeous in a "biggest prick of the century. Maybe even more so than you, Louis" way as Harry once explained it. Louis was majorly full of himself sometimes. He gave off an aura that said something like "don't touch me, no matter how pretty I am" as Liam once explained it.

Louis hated their explanations. 

Anyways.

Louis had been pining over this barista-slash-coffee shop owner-slash-late night DJ for the past eight months that the cafe had been open. Absolutely head over heels. For Nick Grimshaw, barista-slash-coffee shop owner-slash-late night DJ-slash-absolute womanizer. Minus the woman. "Manizer. Is that a word?"

The worst (best) part about all of it was that Nick happened to be very close with Harry. Drinking buddies close. DJ buddies close. Just. They were close. And when Harry had also fallen in love with Nick and things didn't work out "he doesn't like the age difference", Louis realized how much he both hated and loved Nick. 

Hated Nick because he was almost just as full of himself as Louis was. Loved Nick because he was almost just as full of himself as Louis was.

Hated and loved.

It was complicated.

"I'm not going to go up there and ask him for-"

"Nick!"

" _Harry_!" Louis was hissing but-

"Harold!" Too late. Nick was sauntering over from the register towards their table, pad and pen in hand. Today his hair was perfectly coiffed (as always) and he was sporting his signature Dr. Dre shirt, black skinnies (fantastic), and faded chucks. He brushed slender bony (perfect) fingers through his disgustingly greasy (wonderful) hair before putting the hand down to rest on the back of Harry's chair. "'lo Liam, Louis. How are you guys? Hey, Haz, did you catch my show last night?"

It was interesting, Louis thought as he watched the exchange between the two. Despite everything, Nick and Harry were still close. Harry had been heartbroken the night that he was left standing in the rain after kissing Nick (Louis was spared no details), and after a week or two of almost drinking himself to death he quickly got over it. And then Nick opened a coffee shop. And Louis began to pay more attention to him.

At first it was pure hatred. "I'll take an iced decaf, slice of lemon cake, and why the fuck did you do that to my best friend?" sort of hatred. Three months later it turned into "I'll take an iced decaf, slice of lemon cake, and please make out with me or something" sort of hatred.

"-and we were just talking about how Louis wanted to get your number? If that's okay."

Wait, what.

"Louis? Wants my number? Erm. The Louis sitting right next to you?"

What.

"Yeah! He's too shy to admit it, he's kind of in l-" 

Louis clamped a hand over Harry's mouth in a moment of pure shock. "That's enough, thanks. Yeah. I. Um."

This was difficult. 

"Here. Uh. Call me after five or so, that's when we close up. Before ten, that's the show. Yeah." Nick was handing Louis a piece of paper with a scribbled phone number, biting back a smile as well. 

If it weren't for (ignored) Liam budging Louis on the shoulder, he would have passed out from lack of air. "Thanks." 

And Nick (shaking his damn hips) sauntered back to the register, sauntered the way he had before. Leaving Harry, Louis, and (still ignored) Liam to their drinks before they each parted ways.

Louis calls him at ten minutes to ten, just to be kind of a bitch. They talk for the ten minutes it takes Nick to get up the stairs of the radio building and into the basement studio and set up with his headset and mic. They talk past the five minutes of intro as Matt yells at Nick for almost missing his queue, and they talk in between the first few songs until finally Louis exclaims that he has to go to bed.

When he instead turns the dial on his radio and falls asleep to Nick's voice. 

He loves and hates Nick Grimshaw. Mostly because he's almost as full of himself as Louis is. Mostly because he turns him into this weird pile of goo; no matter how much he wants to hate him, he can't.

He just can't.


End file.
